goiny_campfandomcom-20200214-history
Vinegar
Vinegar also labeled as '''The Wine '''is a female contestant of Goiny Camp Season 1 Rather than being the bottle, Vinegar's the liquid inside the bottle. She's capable of taking control of objects that can contain liquids and, to a certain extent, objects that can absorb liquids. When not contained in a bottle Vinegar has no shape but can travel in liquid form in most places. Because she still has a conscience while in liquid form, Vinegar can only die if all of her liquid is destroyed somehow. As this is incredibly hard to do (not even evaporation works, as she'd maintain a conscience in gas form), she is basically immortal and frequently refers herself as God for this reason and her gigantic ego. * RUNNING GAG: Vinegar was named Wine by DoISuckz due to a mistake during signing up. * RUNNING GAG: Every time Vinegar shouts "I AM A GOD" in Chemical Waste's entries. She gets slapped by dirt by Chemical Waste. * DoISuckz is the author of Vinegar's official asset. * JoyConimations has also made another design for Vinegar Gameplay Vinegar started the game in a good spot, being part of Chemical Waste's team (Better than Trash) and forming bonds with the contestants, namely with Air who would've become Vinegar's ally for the rest of the game. The overall better status of Team Better than Trash and an invitation from both Macaroon and Golf Ball's alliance positioned Vinegar in a great spot while being mostly under the radar for the moment. At the last elimination before the merge, however, Vinegar landed in a 4-way tie against Macaroon, Chemical Waste and Rocky. Despite her efforts, Vinegar was eliminated in the tiebreaker, making her the 10th eliminated contestant at that moment. After winning the rejoining competition, however, Vinegar tried to find a way to control the game the way she wanted, in the meantime becoming one of the fiercest contestants: she flipped from GB's alliance to Macaroon's, perceiving the former as way too threatening for her own good because of Chemical Waste and a perceived duo in Golf Ball and Chocolate Vanilla Cookie. In an effort to eliminate Chocolate Vanilla Cookie from the game things didn't go her way as a 2-2-1 vote took place, pitting CVC and GB against each other. The latter was eliminated much to Vinegar's dismay but she obtained the majority with Macaroon, Marshy, and Air against CVC and Chemical Waste. As she wanted to obtain control of Macaroon's alliance, Vinegar started plotting against Macaroon by helping the opposition and appearing loyal to Marshy and Air, giving her vote to CVC in order for that to be voided and for Chemical Waste's immunity token to be consumed. While said token wasn't used, CVC used her win token and caused a tie between Macaroon and CVC, which the latter won. While the results were the ones Vinegar wanted to obtain, Marshy quit afterward to join Mac ruining Vinegar's original plan of a 3-2 alliance led by her. Now the game was her and Air vs CVC and CW. At F4 she successfully obtained immunity and managed to get rid of her strongest opposition: Chemical Waste by convincing Chocolate Vanilla Cookie to flip on him if she wanted to have a shot at victory. Even if this move went as planned and the remaining two contestants to oppose her looked like no match at all, Vinegar couldn't win the F3 immunity challenge and was voted out by CVC for her threatening challenge performance. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Rejoiner Category:Season 1 Contestant